bleachsocietyrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurosuzu Erena
Kurosuzu Erena '(Kurosuzu - Black Bell // Erena - Elena) is an eighteen-year-old Quincy by blood (is there any other way?). Her parents and grandparents, as far as she knows, are Quincy. She does not know of family before that due to the Quincy massacre, as she wishes to call it. Outside of her Quincy life, Erena is a normal girl - normal in her own sense. She is a Gothic Lolita, and rarely ever smiles at will. Smiles come and go with her, and the only time she means them is if she is truly happy. Appearance Erena is a Gothic Lolita. She dresses in European-style clothing, with darker colors of purple and black. Often her signature clothing is a knee-length purple dress with black, triangled fringes,with a black top over it that is quite short, and closes only at the neck. She wears purple stockings, and switches back and forth between black and purple shoes. Her hair is held up by either a black or purple ribbon. She will sometimes wear normal clothing, to fit in on certain events, yet she is usually dressed like a Lolita. Erena's hair is silver, a shocking color that many ask if she has a disease. Her eyes are an electric purple that cause you to become lost in them, and her skin is porcelain white, almost fragile, like a doll. She is short for her age, though that does not bother her one bit. She is also quite skinny, her waist curving perfectly into the rest of her body. As for her Quincy outfit, it is unlike what other Quincy wear. Her outfit is almost like latex, clinging to her body tightly. Light, blue or white lines are on the outfit at random points, and the whole outfit in itself is black. She feels that this outfit allows her to move faster and have less time focusing on tripping in her uniform and more on what she is fighting. Personality Kurosuzu Erena is not your typical young woman. Very silent and calm, her appearance expresses nothing more than a want to be left alone in a dark world. This is besides the case. In fact, Erena is a quiet woman for the purpose of wanting to keep herself a mysterious person. She believes if someone wanted to know about her, they would walk up to her and speak to her personally - not ask others what she is like. The hidden qualities that Erena harbors are quite simple to be seen by how she acts around those she knows and is most comfortable with. These little quirks are how she likes to act like a kitten (she wears black cat ears around the boy she likes to show how cute she can be), she can play piano with skill and agility, not once missing a key or note, and she is able to cook and bake (that is, if she can follow the recipe properly). Erena is actually quite a nice woman. She was brought up properly by her parents, giving her a sense of honor and pride for when she ''does go to a public gathering. She will never push aside someone that is in her way, nor will she hinder anyone by rude manners. By being so kind, Erena has been considered friendly beyond average means, but she could care less for a status or title like that. Titles are, in her opinion, a useless waste of space and have no purpose except to separate society into classes - and further separate the people in those classes. When it comes to being with those she loves, Erena can be a lot more talkative, but is still reserved and keeps to herself. She'll often sit in a small chair, proper and smiling at those that speak to her, and engaging in whatever conversation that interests her. Besides that, it is often Erena that will begin the more intellectual conversations that bring more than just bland conversations and laughter. Whether it is waiting to be in a conversation, though, Erena is not impatient. She has a patience that many would love to have, although sometimes she would like to be impatient. Outside of crowds, as said before, Erena is a loner. But what she does as a loner is something that many would not know. She is often making artwork: sewing small dolls and plushies, creating clothing for herself (she rarely goes out to buy her clothing - only the fabric). She is a young woman that embraces her gift for creativity, and even that creativity spreads to her hands. She paints portraits of herself, of family members that come by to visit, and most importantly: hollows. For some odd reason, she finds that drawing hollows bring her closer to what she is as a Quincy. Being a Quincy, Erena tries to her best to keep herself strong and understand what she has to go up against. To keep this in mind, she paints hollows, even though many find it disturbing; canvases full of black with only white faces. Her parents were a bit worried about this, although they were Quincies themselves. Erena had been taken to human psychologists to discover what was wrong with her. She replied simply that she was just interested in hollows, and the doctor considered it was an imaginary creature from her childhood. Whatever she is doing, Erena is often by herself. She is an only child, so that benefits towards why she is usually doing her daily activities by herself. She loves the few friendships she has, but usually she will avoid her friends. Hopefully her friends understand this, which is probably the case seeing as they still hang out with her. History On a warm, summer evening a young couple held their newborn daughter. She had just opened her eyes, revealing a shocking purplish-pink. They named her Kurosuzu Erena, a name meaning Black Bell Elena in English. Her namesake was a given for what she would become in the future, which would be told further along the way as this history progresses. Growing up as a child, Erena would be pampered among the world of the Quincies. She had been exposed to the horrors of the Hollows at a very young age - she was probably only three at the time. She hadn’t been frightened, nor was she going to hide behind her mother as her father fought. She just watched, with a face that showed no emotion. Her parents worried, wondering if this was usual for a Quincy child. In time, they learned that this was just how their daughter was. Showed no emotion upon her face, but on the inside she was swirling with her vivid expressions that she just did not want to release into the world. As Erena would grow, she would remain the same, though bit by bit she would learn to release her emotions. This was good, although she had already begun her trainingas a Quincy, and would soon realize that showing emotions on the battlefield was worthless. Soon it enveloped her as she attended school, but this was no problem for her. She did obtain friends - some that were almost similar to her (though they still showed emotions). High school was more difficult when this time came around. Erena was soon shunned as her friends grew into the popular circuit, leaving her alone. Whatever. That did not matter. Erena was pleased with herself as she grew in the Quincy area, training hard alongside her mother, who was determined to keep the legacy going. Her grandparents had survived the Quincy battle, which made Erena a third generation in her family of Quincy. At least that's what she believed. When Erena left high school, she was determined to set herself straight. She went into the field of art, opening her own shop in the smaller area of Karakura Town. She continued to fight Hollows when she could, but the situation was, she would rather be indoors working. Until she heard her father had been killed by a Hollow. Now the fight was personal. Taking up her Quincy cross, Erena would begin to work on gaining her Sanrei Glove - something her father had never gained, yet her mother had. She would find that Hollow, and be sure it was going to die before the end of the summer. Powers and Abilities Erena, being a Quincy, was brought up to be strong and to always practice hard. Her mother had trained her throughout most of her life while her father worked, which gives reason for her such headstrong ability in the Quincy arts. She does not have a Sanrei glove as of yet; she plans to learn this skill later on, possibly in the near future if she has the time for it outside of work and her small doll business. Quincy Items *'''Quincy Cross - standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shape, as Ryûken's cross is a pentacle. *'Hollow Bait' - this item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts hollows when crushed. *'Quincy Bangle' - the Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in spirit particles from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing spirit particles. When activated, it forms a metal bow on the user's hand and gives them an appropriate Quincy outfit to match. The bangle is an unstable and delicate device, which eventually falls apart with extended use. The bow it creates has a huge drawback in that spirit particles must be gathered and charged to be of any use; doing otherwise greatly weakens the power of the resultant projectiles. The arrows also seem to fire erratically, sometimes curving away from their intended target. Furthermore, if shot at the time when the device is at its maximum power, it could explode, killing the user and destroying anything else nearby. *'Silver Tubes' - silver tubes are small, liquid-filled capsules that store spiritual energy, and are used by Quincy for spellcasting in the same way that Shinigami use Kidô. Like Kidô, they are activated by calling out various commands., but do not require any of the user's energy to activate. Quincy/Silver Tube Techniques *Kamizaiten (Godly Veil of Unsightly Flesh) *Kujo (Expulsion) *Gritz (Five Construct Limit) *Tachiban (Sentinel) Category:Characters Category:Quincy